


Coming Home

by icanneverthinkofausername



Category: Model Hogwarts
Genre: Adult Bean Bois, Bean Bois, Other, adult au, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanneverthinkofausername/pseuds/icanneverthinkofausername
Summary: Dylan comes home after being away to find a surprise waiting for him. He really needs to change the locks (or does he?)





	Coming Home

Dylan trudged up the driveway, rain plastering his hair to his head. His long coat flapped around his thighs but he paid it no mind, eyes fixed on the warm glow spilling from the cottage window.

“Hello?” he called as he stepped through the front door, toeing off his boots and scraping his wet hair back from his face.  
He hung his coat up on a hook and made his way into the main room.  
The sight that met him caused to stop, the tension of the last few days melting from his shoulders.

The TV was on low, more background noise than anything. Bee and Tom were laid together on the sofa, limbs entwined, his chin resting on her head. Next to them was Emrys, curled up around a pillow, his head cushioned on Bee's thigh. Seb was sat on the floor, head tipped back as he snored softly, hand linked with Logan who was propped up against the opposite arm, a baby dragon asleep in the crook of his neck.

Dylan took in the sight of them, this ragtag bunch of adults, laying on his threadbare sofa in his poky little cottage with scorch marks on the ceiling and animal hair coating the furnishings, and smiled. 

It was good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> A dare from Alicimou


End file.
